


Captain's Choice.

by mindcomber



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: They say, all good things come to those who wait...





	Captain's Choice.

Captain Jonathan Archer was feeling particularly more restless than usual one night. He called for Trip to come to his cabin.

On his arrival Trip said. "You wanted to see me Captain?"

"Yes Trip, take a seat, pour yourself a drink."

"Sounds serious!"

"Well, it depends how you interpret it really."

Both sat comfortably with their drinks hitting the right spot.

"Well Captain, are you going to lay it on the table for me now?"

" I have to Trip, have you ever wondered why I call you to my cabin during the night?"

"I guess you cant sleep and you really enjoy my company!"

"Right on both counts, except for one more important fact."

"And that is Captain?"

"Has it ever occured to you that I could have been tryng to supress stronger feelings, say love for instance?"

"Captain! You actually got me here to tell me you love me?"

"I do Trip, I really do, and I'm not sure how to handle what I'm feeling. Did you ever get any notion of this before now? Please answer truthfully."

"Well, now that you mention it, I have noticed that you linger longer in my company than with any of the other crew members aboard, and Captain I have to say, I love your company above all the others as much as you do mine."

"So Trip, what do we do now, any idea's?"

"Ahem, I am feeling quite embarassed if you had'nt noticed that fact Captain, so why dont the two of us put this topic to bed, in a manner of speaking!"

With that said, a pleasing expression spread over both their faces, as Captain Archer took Trip's hand and led him to his bed...enough said.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: The Expanse.


End file.
